


A Good Spanking

by Sassywrites77



Series: Misc Sebastian Stan Characters [9]
Category: Dayton White - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017), Sebastian Stan characters
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Just a little idea I came up with due to the Roleplay Dayton White blog on tumblr.
Relationships: Dayton White/Reader
Series: Misc Sebastian Stan Characters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599028
Kudos: 6





	A Good Spanking

Dayton had been teasing you all day. At first, you thought nothing of it when he brushed up against you in the kitchen; yours was small so you would sometimes do that. But then came the constant touches on your arm, back and waist and the too close whispers with his lips touching the shell of your ear. And if those things hadn't tipped you off, the playful swatting at your ass certainly would have.

Then he started teasing more, his hands finding their way inside your shirt, palming your breasts, rubbing over your nipples making them hard and aching only to just as quickly remove his hands and go on about his business.

You played it cool, going along pretending it wasn't affecting you. After all, you knew how he was. He loved being in control, loved hearing the little gasps coming from you, loved getting you riled up. But today you made plans for him. The only way you could carry out those plans was to be sneaky.

That evening you went into the bedroom, grabbing a few things and hiding them near the bed before grabbing a bottle of oil from the bathroom. When Dayton came in a few moments later, you greeted him with a kiss and pulled him toward the bed.

"Get undressed and lay down on your stomach."

He looks at you suspiciously. You held up the bottle of oil and wiggled it. "I just want to give my man a massage. Don't you trust me, Daddy?" you pouted.

Dayton kissed your cheek. "Of course I do, sweetheart." He stripped and laid down in the middle of the bed.

You straddled his thighs and poured some oil over his back. You began massaging his shoulders, working your way down his back slowly, kneading the muscles. You reached his ass cheeks and squeezed them, smiling as he groaned loudly. You moved down a little further so you could massage the backs of his thighs then moved back up to his ass again. 

You massaged over both cheeks, squeezing them, then pulled your hand back a slapped one cheek then the other. The sting in your hand was worth the moan Dayton released. He tried to roll over, but you held your ground squeezing your thighs around his.

"What was that for?" he asked trying to sound indignant but you could tell he had enjoyed the surprise smacks.

"Don't pretend you don't know. All that teasing today, you know what it was doing to me. You deserve a spanking."

"Be careful, baby girl. You'll get your own payback," he turned his head so you could see his smirk.

"Pffft. It will be so worth it," you replied reaching to your hiding place and pulling out the crop and one of your scarves. "Hands above your head, sweetheart."

Seeing his eye-roll just before following your directions, you swatted his ass hard with the crop and was rewarded with a gasp.

You smiled wickedly as you moved up his body, leaning over and securing his hands together with one end of the scarf then tying the other end to the headboard. You checked to make sure it was secure then moved back down.

"Now, I'm giving you, let's see how many hits should it be? I think seventeen more to make it an even twenty. Why don't you count it for me, huh, Daddy?" You knew your cheekiness was going to have you in deep trouble, but you were enjoying yourself too much.

Dayton growled, but as you started swatting his ass with the crop he began to count. "Four," he said as you brought the crop down.

Sometimes you hit him several times in a row or just the one time in between. Each time the sound made before gritting out the number had you growing wetter. You were down to the final four and stopped a moment to run your hands over his ass.

"Oh, Daddy. You should see this red ass of yours, so pretty."

He groaned loudly at your touch. "Take a picture, baby. So I can see it."

You reached over to the side table and grabbed your phone, snapping a picture and then dropping your phone next to you.

Dayton bucked his hips up, tipping you to the side a bit catching you off guard. "Let me see."

You quickly brought the crop down hard across his backside. "No, you'll wait. Now, how many was that?"

"Seventeen," he cried out. You grinned and brought the crop down twice more. "Nineteen!"

You ran the crop down his back, then whack against his ass as hard as you could. "Fuck! Twenty!" He cried out then made a sound you couldn't begin to describe other than to say hearing it almost made you come right then and there. 

"Stay still a minute," you told him as you moved to grab a bottle of lotion. You crawled back to straddle him again and smoothed lotion over his very red ass making him moan softly. "Does that feel good, Daddy?"

"Mmm, yes," he murmured.

"Think you'll be able to lay in it while I ride you?" you asked, moving off of him and helping him to roll onto his back.

He hissed as his backside rubbed against the blanket, but then he settled. "Yeah, baby. I'm good." He grinned and tugged on the scarf. "You gonna untie me?"

You shook your head as you climbed back on top of him. "Nope. Part of your punishment is not getting to touch me until I decide you can," you smiled down at him as you slowly lowered yourself onto his hard cock.

He thrusts his hips up trying to rush you. "Uh uh, none of that," you said pressing your hands down on his hips. You finally lowered yourself completely sheathing him and began to rock your hips, hands roaming his abs and chest.

"You fill me up so good, Daddy," you told him watching his eyes darken with lust as he pulled at the scarf again. You smirked. "You really want to touch me, don't you? Wanna be in control and fuck me?" You moved faster, leaning down and kissing him hard licking into his mouth. 

You broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'm so close. After I cum, I'm gonna untie you, and you can fuck me any way you choose." You nipped his ear and sat back up, bouncing on his cock, one hand going to your pussy rubbing your clit, the other playing with your nipples. The predatory look in Dayton's eyes helping to bring you over the edge, squeezing his cock, gasping as you came. 

You slowed your movements even as Dayton's hips rolled beneath you, fucking you through it. You leaned forward to untie him, crying out as he captured a nipple between his teeth. 

As soon as he was untied, he had you flipped on your back, fucking you hard into the mattress. You wrapped your legs around his waist holding on for the ride, cumming twice more before he was filling you with his hot seed and marking your neck with his mouth.

You both slowly came down from the high, him rolling and bringing you with him so you were facing each other. His hand caressed down your side over your hip to squeeze your ass. You knew what was coming as soon as you felt the absence of his hand, and sure enough, his hand hit your backside hard.

"Now, sweetheart, we're going to discuss your punishment," he growled into your ear.


End file.
